Beyond The Afterlife
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: "I'll be your best kept secret, and your biggest mistake." -Fall Out Boy -On Hold
1. Pilot

**-Chapter One-**

The universe was collapsing in on it's self. Brooklyn wasn't suppose to have fallen through the cracks in time and space. Her memory was blurred, almost fading as her own universe was colliding with the Teen Wolf universe, the edges folding in. Soon the plot line of what is Teen Wolf will slowly disappear from her universe, the show non-existent.

How could you save two universe's from disappearing?

You would have to have the pack on your side, and the knowledge of Doctor Who in order to stitch up the tears in the universe.

You would have to be Brooklyn Gwendoline.

Her black ankle boots crunched the leaves beneath her as she made her way around the dark woods, watching as two teenagers attempted to find the body, well, half of the body of Laura Hale, otherwise known as the Jane Doe at the moment. Wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black layered top and a black fedora with a grey rose on the stripe across the hat, her black hair flowing out of it as it draped across her shoulders and down to the middle of her back, it wasn't that hard for her to blend into the darkness that was the woods. Her eyes followed the boys, her legs doing most of the work as she wrapped her hand around the tree, watching as they climbed up a hill, only to fall down as lights shined from flashlights, showing figures, dark silhouettes that roamed the woods, walking towards them, one of the boys jumping from where he was to meet the lights, leaving the other boy, frightened, alone as he attempted to catch up.

The teenager's names were Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, best known as best friends in the show of Teen Wolf, which was the one thing that Brooklyn paid attention to. She watched as the other boy, Stiles, was caught, falling to the ground as he was startled by a dog barking at him, the officer's flashlight on him as he shouted for him not to move, only for another officer, the sheriff, moving in to claim the little delinquent as his own son. Scott barreled into a tree, his breath caught as he attempted to blend into the night, the sheriff running his light across the woods, looking for anything out of the ordinary before snatching his son, dragging him to his jeep where they would have a talk of invasion of privacy.

Her hand gripped the tree as she watched Scott move slowly across the ground, leaves crunching beneath his sneakers as he looked around, wanting to escape the darkness. Reaching a clearing, he lifted out his inhaler, slightly tilting his head as he looked beyond the trees. Moving his inhaler a couple inches from his mouth, he fell to the ground as the impact of a group of deer trotted by, stopping near his body as his inhaler went flying inches from his face. Covering his head the best he could, he prayed that he wouldn't get stomped to death, luck on his side as the deer passed him, running for their lives.

Turning his head back to where they had came from, he shook away the thoughts of what could have scared him, pulling out his phone before tapping it to get some light to find his inhaler. Her brushed away leaves, searching everywhere to reach the body of Laura Hale, passing it slightly before quickly moving his light back, seeing her face. Off his balance, he tumbled down the hill, falling to the bottom as he hit a tree on his way down, reaching the bottom. Slowly standing up, he gripped a fallen tree log as he attempted to get up, jumping over it only to hear a growl from behind him.

Turning his head as slow as possible, two red eyes looked into his, him reacting quickly as he made a beeline to get away, only to fall as it wrapped it's hand around his leg, pulling him back. Sinking it's sharp teeth into his side, Scott's scream pierced the air before he was pushed from the creature, rolling out. Not bothering to turn and look back, he kept up his pace as he raced from where he was, reaching the middle of the road where a red car passed by, nearly hitting him.

Using his arms and hands to protect him, he wrapped them across his face as the car passed by, barely missing him as it continued down the road, not turning or stopping to see if he was alright. Lifting his red sweatshirt and shirt up, he found a bite in his side, deeply in his skin as a howl was reaching his ears, flowing over the area as he looked around.

Turning, she made her way across the woods, hoping for somewhere to sleep until she could find her way back to her universe. Passing by trees, she looked out at Beacon Hills, watching how the cliff she stood on leaned over the entire town. Sighing, she found a rock along the edge, her leaning her back against it as she stared across the town, lights brightening up the town. Her eyes closed as she laid against the rock, hoping that her next sleep would be a little homier.

Opening her eyes, she discovered that it was the middle of the day, cars honking from the town below as she let out a yawn, stretching as she stood up. Looking around, she, once again, sighed as she knew she'd have to find somewhere to go, even if it meant to beg.

And she wasn't one to beg.

Brushing off her skinny jeans, moving to her shirt, she began to move from the rock, walking towards town in the woods, not wanting to meet the alpha. She knew what would happen in season one, season two, and now season three, well, half of it as the other hasn't aired yet.

This was the pilot episode...

And this is how it ends.

She discovered a beat up bench near some bushes, her collapsing there as she prayed that something more than sleeping out in nature would give in. What happened next was not on her list of 'What Would Save Her From Sleeping In The Middle Of A Park' as a figure leaned over the bench she was on, shaking her shoulder lightly to wake her up.

"Excuse me," Her eyes open a little, closing once more to flash open instantly, seeing the face of Derek Hale above her, a grin on his face. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a park."

"Have any better ideas where to sleep, 'cause this is sure as hell a lot better than a rock." She attempted to not disrupt the show's purpose, not wanting to mess up anything that had a great impact.

"Trust me, an abandon, almost burnt down house would be a lot better than a park bench. Trust me and take my hand." His hand was held out for her to grab, unsure on how to act as he never showed kindness in the show, nevertheless showing kindness in the universe of Teen Wolf.

"You are taking a stranger to your house," Standing up, she watched as he backed up, watching her as if she was his prey, her every movement watched. "Without knowing their name."

"Well, what's you name?" Derek asked, his hand still out for her, his face changing as he looked like he was impatient, which he actually was.

"Brooklyn," Wrapping her hand around his, force being used as she took his hand in her's, finishing her sentence as they were holding hands. "Brooklyn Gwendoline."

"Well, Brooklyn Gwendoline, would you like to spend your night in a stranger's burnt up house?" Derek asked, her swearing that a small smile was shown, but she slid it into a hallucination.

"I'd love to spend my night in a stranger's burnt up house," Walking pass him, hands still head, she dragged him a little bit before turning around, leaning up to his ear as she whispered, "And you aren't a stranger, Derek Hale. You are most certainly known."

"How do you know who I am?" His feet were staying on the ground, like he was forced to stay exactly where he was and not to move.

"Don't think a homeless girl can't do her research." Her vision of being homeless was on the streets, nowhere to go as you would be forced to make a living out of what people would through away.

"What do you know about me?" Derek asked, his hazel eyes forcing into her blue eyes, almost asking if they were allowed to look.

"Your family died in a house fire, your uncle survived with severe burns, and your sister was at school with you at the time. That's all it told me," Letting go of his hand, she started to wander, stopping as she looked sideways, not looking straight at Derek. "Except what it didn't tell me."

"What do you know?" He almost hissed towards her, her turning around, her eyes flickering up to his as she began to tell him what she knew.

"Your family is a pack of werewolves, some normal, some not. You were a werewolf from birth, a beta, and your sister, Laura, is an alpha. Well," Walking backwards, she turned around, starting to walk away as she softly whispered, "Wad an alpha."

"What do you know?" He was now next to her, him grabbing her arm as he forced her to turn around, her body against his.

"All in time." She whispered as her eyes went from his to his lips, her slowly leaning in as she felt her lips brush over his, connecting to his lips as she slowly lifted her hand, putting it on his cheek.

While kissing him, she felt him become slightly nervous, unsure on where to put his hands, if he was to put his hands anywhere, but they sudden fell upon her back, on hand being on her lower back as the other hand made it's way past her upper back, slipping around the back of her neck as he slowly tilted her forward. Both eyes were closed, as if afraid to open them to see unwanted images, but Brooklyn slowly pried her eyes open to see him, his closed, as a smile attempted to form on her face, only for her to pull back.

"Sorry." She whispered as she turned her head to her left, not wanting to look at him, only for him to take her chin in his fingers, tilting her head back to him.

"Don't apologize for the kiss." He whispered as he leaned in to put his lips on her's, only for her to turn her head, not wanting to make mistakes of falling in love when he had his own problems to deal with.

"This wasn't mean't to happen." She told herself, only to look up to see Derek had disappeared as if she had said the wrong words or actions.

Remembering the first episode, she turned her head to look up to the moon, seeing it had risen and was full, meaning he had to get to the party that Lydia Martin was hosting to pick up Allison Argent who Scott had left when he was transforming into a werewolf.

Somehow, she knew that the conversation was over, her stuffing her small hands into her jeans pockets, sighing as she began to walk away. Her fedora had tilted slightly, her leaving it the way it was while she had made the mistake of walking farther than she had wanted, reaching the woods.

How long has she been walking?

How far has she been walking?

Shaking her head slightly, she managed to find the place where Scott was, talking to Derek about what he was and who he was. Reaching the trees close to where they were, she found that Scott had been shot with an arrow, the hunters just arriving, her staying hidden. Watching Derek take out two of the three hunters, Chris Argent turned around to expect the werewolf to knock him off his feet or to toss him into a tree, but instead he discovered the sound of an arrow snapping and a small yell. Turning, he saw the spot where the beta used to be, a blood spot on the tree where he was, both of the beta's gone from the area.

Following, she watched as Scott leaned against a tree, breathing heavily as Derek was talking to him, telling him how they were brothers. Listening to each word, she watched as he finished his conversation, holding Scott's shoulder before taking off, leaving him alone in the woods. Sighing, she pulled her hair behind her ear, heading back to the old park bench, or somewhere that was good enough for her.

She'd find somewhere to go soon.

Somewhere beautiful.

Somewhere like home.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

**-Chapter Two-**

She didn't remember what had happened after she reached the road.

Flashes came to her mind.

Bright lights.

Screaming.

Pain.

Blacking out.

Everything was a blur for her, but it didn't stop her from trying to go deeper.

A flash hit her instantly, it being of a dark blue car on the road, heading down the street. She remembered turning around to see it swerve into the lane beside it, a white truck almost colliding into the side of the car, the person flipping the car the other way towards her.

She remember hearing someone scream, and it wasn't like any human scream she had heard.

Laying on the side of the road, she felt pain in her stomach as a black car pulled up to the sight, someone getting out to walk over towards her. The lights from the car blocked her from seeing their face, her watching them come towards her, darkness covering her vision as she felt her being lifted into a pair of arms before she blacked out.

Nothing left.

Something warm trickled down her forehead, her opening her eyes to shut them again, rubbing away what was blocking her vision before opening her eyes again. Looking around, she realized she was staring at a ceiling, her starting to lean upwards to find she was in a burnt house, the one that belonged to Derek Hale. Sighing, she tossed her head to her right, finding a bowl of bloody water, a white rag stained with crimson blood. Looking down, she felt like she was split in two to realize that she had a deep cut across her stomach, stitched as she could see through the ripped hole in her shirt.

Reaching up to her forehead, she pulled back her two fingers to see them covered in blood, realizing a deep gash was made, also noticing that her fedora was off her head, set next to the bowl of water. Next to her fedora sat a bag with the words, "I thought you would use some clothes," written on a tag which was attached to one of the handles on the bag. Laughing, her interest took her into the bag, switching around clothes to find the layers that she needed.

Pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, she slipped into them, doing her best to pull them on before picking up the grey shirt that fit around her body, her taking the next layer which was a black leather jacket. Pulling it over her arms and on her body, she picked up her hair, pulling it over the leather jacket before bending down, grabbing her fedora as she adjusted it on her head. Going through the shoes, she decided on a pair of black ankle boots, them stopping a little above her ankle as the heel was an inch off the ground. Looking down at her appearance, a smile reached her face before she heard a car pull up next to the house.

"How do the clothes fit?" Before she knew it, Derek was coming through the front door before she even got a chance to move.

"Like you measured my body." She tilted her head a little, giving up on the glance as she shoved her hands into her black skinny jeans pockets.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, noticing the her head still have the crimson blood dripping from her cut, him bending down to take the rag between his fingers, dabbing it on her forehead.

Hissing in pain, she held it in as he finished cleaning her forehead, pulling her side bangs over the gash before he tilted her fedora down, hiding some of the gash between her thin black hair. Leading his hand to her cheek, he softly brushed it, only for her to turn away, her heartbeat speeding up as he let go.

"If you want to sleep on the park bench tonight, it's okay, but if you want to stay here, tell me. I'm not forcing you to chose, Brooke." Stepping back, he held his hands in the air as if he was giving up, waiting for her to pick her choice.

"Since when did you start calling me Brooke?" She questioned, noticing how he made her name shorter, it becoming clear to her that he was trying to influence her choice.

"Brooklyn wasn't working for you." He admitted, her knowing that calling her Brooklyn could be longer than he was used to.

"On Saturday night, you will come home and you will find out my answer. If I do leave, please don't try to follow me, and if I do stay, please don't do anything you'll regret." Watching him look from the floor to her, she looked as he understood, picking up his keys before leaving, waiting for her answer on Saturday night.

The days passed by like hours, reaching Saturday around the afternoon when Derek had told her that she should leave for the afternoon, willing to drop her off in the town as he didn't want her at the house, her explaining to him that she felt like she was being watched.

"If you need anything, just shout." He told her as she nodded, backing away from his car as he pulled from curb, taking off down the street.

Wearing a short red dress that was strapless, black high heels with an inch heel, her hair laying across her shoulders, dripping down to the middle of her back as her black leather jacket covered her shoulders and arms, the fedora pulling together the outfit. Walking down the street, she remembered how the day before the lacrosse game was the day that Derek was arrested and put into jail as he was a suspect for killing Laura Hale, which was still a Jane Doe. It would be around the time when Scott and Stiles would have dug the top half of Laura Hale, calling the sheriff to get Derek arrested.

The events seemed to collapse in on each other as she began to think that she had some time before she had to make the decision to leave or to stay. Usually the decision would have been easy, it being to leave as she shouldn't disrupt the show, but her leaving would effect Derek, and her staying would have an effect. If she kept to the shadows, living in secret in Derek's house, maybe the show would continue as it was meant to, her slipping out of the house when the show had been placed inside the house.

Sighing, she looked up at the sky as if she was asking for a sign, only for the next place she looked to have her answer- Stay.

Of course the sign was glitching out, supposed to say, 'The Bed and Breakfast: Sign in and stay." Taking it as her answer, she turned towards the house, heading to face her final decision, her risking to change the whole show due to her presence.

Maybe she could control it.

Control him.

Thinking of what choice she made, she began to think it over once more before Derek would come home, questions filling her head.

Control him? Who was she to decide what he could and couldn't do?

It wasn't like she could control him.

He is a werewolf and she was a human, so the chances of controlling him were slim to none, unless he fell in love with her.

Why did she have to control how she would be kept in the show?

Maybe she wouldn't screw up the show and it'd be alright for her. She could stay, have a life, possibly fall in love with someone who understood her.

Then again, what if her staying would tilt the balance of the universe, causing everything to explode.

Well, that would be just a bit over dramatic, wouldn't you think?  
Staying, she could find out more about the show, but she'd be willing to risk the universe.

Leaving, she would be able to save the universe, but then there was the question; Where would she go?

It wasn't like she could find her family when it was the Teen Wolf universe, the possibility of her family even existing would be off the scale.

Before she knew what was happening, she was next to the door, twisting open the door when another figure pushed open the door, collapsing on her as they fell to the ground. Opening her eyes, her blue eyes sparkled into a pair of familiar hazel ones, her whispering a name she wanted to never say, "Derek."

"Where you leaving or staying?" Derek questioned, staying on her as she looked at him with confusion, everything that was on her mind now blank.

Erased.

"What?" She sounded breathless, like she had just been hit in the gut by a bull, but that was how strong Derek was.

"You were heading out. I wasn't sure if it meant you were leaving, or if you were looking for me." He tried to refresh her memory, only her mouth speaking before she could get a single thought in her head.

"Staying," She whispered, looking into his eyes again as she felt lost, almost like she was falling as she whispered, "I was staying."

She looked as if she was in a trance by the way she was looking and how she was talking.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't have to stay if you don't want to." Beginning to stand up, she grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling him back down.

"How's this for sure?" She questioned as she kept him on her, bringing his face closer to her as her lips found his, beginning to kiss as she let go of his shirt, her hands going down his chest, then finding his back, only to go back to his chest once more.

His hands began to go along her stomach, dragging upwards as he flipped them around, her on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as they finished their kiss.

Locking eyes, they went back for the kiss, her stopping as he pulled off her black leather jacket, tossing it to the side as he hands went up and down her body, her taking off his leather jacket, along with his shirt. Clothes were tossed from one side of the room to the other, them rolling around as the moon showed in the sky, being a full moon.

Them not knowing, two red eyes were watching the house from far away, staring.


	3. Pack Mentality

**-Chapter Three-**

A white gown then fell just a little below her knees, held up by two thin spaghetti straps, her hair in a high ponytail as strands of hair fell next to her ears, her side bangs covering her left eye along with the gash she desperately wanted to disappear. Derek had left before she had a chance to wake up, him always leaving at random times due to continue the show.

The last thing he asked her was; Are you okay?

Her reply was what hit her like a million tons of bricks falling on her head; Yeah, I'm fine.

No, she wasn't fine.

First she mysteriously vanishes out of her universe.

Then she is tossed into the Teen Wolf universe.

Then she started to stalk Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski.

Then she meant Derek Hale and he fell in love with her.

And now she had sex with him on the floor next to the front door in a burnt house.

What part of that screams okay?

For all she knew, she could become pregnant at seventeen.

And then there is that; She is only seventeen and Derek had to be around twenty-two, maybe twenty-three years old.

That's five to six years apart.

No teenager should be screwing a twenty-two year old.

This was only the first time.

The second time she'll end up with a second baby, if she was pregnant, which she most likely was because everyone knows screwing without a condom means getting pregnant.

Maybe the second time they won't be stupid and not have a condom standing by.

Hell, who knows if they would screw again.

Staring into thin air, she whispered, "I love Derek Hale."

A few days had breezed by, stopping at episode three where Scott had the dream of hurting Allison. She knew the plan of what would happen, not being surprised when Derek took her downtown, meeting back at the house where he knew that Scott would come by.

He was waiting.

Meanwhile Brooklyn, or Brooke as the nickname had stuck, was stuck in the town, waiting for Derek to finish with Scott and come to get her. She knew it wasn't working out if everyday would be spent by him dropping her off because of someone meeting as his house.

She just wouldn't do that to Derek.

She couldn't.

Deciding to not where the fedora or the leather jacket, she was in a red top where it ended around the middle of her thighs, strapless with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, the dark blue being faded to look like it was bleached, which it wasn't. Keeping the outfit together, she decided to end the look with her hair being let down and black high heels, the heel being an inch heel with straps lacing across her foot, ending around her ankle.

Somehow it felt cold to her.

The air was so cold.

Why was it cold?

Her memories flashed back to that night, the one where she was fifteen years old and her boyfriend had passed away. She remembered gripping the pen in one hand, holding the blank paper as she fiddled with the pen, starting the letter off with, "Everyone," as you stare at the paper, unsure on how to write it.

Suddenly she continued.

"Everyone,

Never had I thought pain could hurt this bad.

I remember walking with him down the beach, holding his hand tightly.

I remember kissing his forehead to say good night and him texting me in the mornings.

I remember him spinning me around when we were playing on the beach.

I remember telling him that I love him every day, him telling me he loved me.

I remember smiling for him, him smiling for me.

I remember listening to music with him.

I remember laughing with him.

I remember the look in his eye when he told me he had to leave.

I remember you telling me that he had to leave.

I remember you hurting him.

I remember you punching him across the face several times.

I remember you dragging him to the stairs.

I remember you pushing him down where he broke his neck.

I remember leaning over is dead body, holding on.

I remember crying as she called the police and an ambulance.

I remember you telling me to keep it a secret.

I remember never saying goodbye.

I remember you threatening me.

I remember you murdering my lover.

And now you will remember this letter; the words written on this paper accusing you of killing Alexander Malacekes. You have taken my lover, the one person that I have loved all my life; the one person that I have trusted. Here, let me grant your wish of wanting me dead.

At least I know that I'll be with Alex on the other side.

Brooklyn."

She remember slitting her wrists that night, overdosing on pills, taking drugs, trying to hand herself, trying to drown herself. Nothing was working, and then she remember getting dizzy, the pills and drugs working as her blood quickly spilled out of her. She remember collapsing into the water, drowning herself only for the door to be kicked in, her parents rushing over to save her.

They were too late.

Her heart had stopped beating, but her soul was still trapped.

She remembered him breathing into her, giving her CPR as her mother cried.

She could still feel herself cough up water, seeing her father holding clothes against her wrists as the ambulance arrived.

Brooklyn was saved.

Opening her eyes, the memories flashed away as she saw Derek leaning over her, a crowd behind him as she slowly took in the faces around her.

"What happened?" She whispered, her heart beating faster as she searched for Derek's eyes once more, terrified of the unknown faces.

"Let's take you home, shall we?" Picking her up in his arms, he carried her over to his car, the faces of the crowd staring at him as if they would run after him.

They didn't.

She was put in the passenger's seat, Derek getting in the driver's seat before taking off, leaving the crowd staring off at the car driving away.

"Derek," Her voice sounded breathless as she was in his arms, him getting her out of his car as they were both unaware of Scott watching them. "You can answer me now."

"You collapsed." He simply said as she suddenly remembered how Scott would be around soon, possibly even at that moment, to have the fight with Derek about the bus driver dying.

Starting to laugh as she was in his arms, she looked at him as he began to walk, their eyes connecting as she leaned upwards, him starting to lean downs. Her hand wrapped around his cheek as their eyes started to close, their lips brushing over each other's before meeting completely. As he began to walk into the house, he stumbled across the porch, falling forward as the door opened, them crashing to the floor.

"You know how to treat a guest, don't you," About to get up, she started laughing as she attempted to say, "When they fall, you are always there to help them up. Literally."

"Not all my guests. Just the special ones." He told her as he stole a kiss before helping her up, him about to steal another one, only for her to turn her head away.

"It's not supposed to be this way. We aren't supposed to do this." With her head turned, he took her chin, tilting her head back to him as he tilted his head.

"You are worried because we are near six years apart, aren't you?" He whispered as he moved his lips next to her ear, his breath tickling against it.

"You can't and neither can I. There is something else that's supposed to happen, and if it never does, it changes the events. Being here changes to events," She found her ear at his lips, her lips at his ear as she continued to do the same technique he was doing. "Find Scott in the woods, fight with him, tell him what he needs to know, and then watch for the eyes."

"What do you mean?" His whisper was sharp against her own, her pulling her face from him as their eyes connected for the minute being.

"I mean," Her blue eyes looked straight in his hazel eyes, beginning to whisper, "Tell him what bit him, Derek. Tell him what you have found out. Don't ask questions, just find him, fight with him about the bus driver, and tell him what bit him. You can't let him continue to think that it's you, because it's not."

Pushing him out the door, he looked at her in shock, her pushing him to run towards the woods to find where Scott was heading.

Finally he gave up, running from the house as he continued his pace, only to get tackled from the side when he deepened into the woods. Turning to look, Scott was standing over him, breathless as if he had ran a marathon, his heart beating rapidly.

"Who was she?" Scott asked as he was changed, him growling each word as he stayed in front of Derek, watching as he stood.

"A friend." He left it unexplained as he tackled Scott, them fighting as each pair of claws were slashed at each other, Derek cutting across Scott's stomach, just barely leaving a print.

Suddenly he was pinned against a tree, Scott's claws out as he raised them, just about to slash open Derek's neck when two pairs of hands wrapped around his raised arm. Not thinking of anything or controlling any of his actions, he turned around as he bit into the neck of whoever was holding onto him, starting to bit down the person's shoulder.

Blood was everywhere.

The hands of the person reached up to their neck and shoulder, the eyes looking into the yellow eyes of Scott, his suddenly changing as his claws began to turn back to fingertips.

His eyes were now brown.

The person's blue eyes looked back into his eyes.

Without understanding, he felt Derek shove him aside as he dropped to the ground, picking up her head as he attempted to cover her wound with his leather jacket.

"Brooke," He whispered, almost feeling like crying if Scott wasn't behind him, him taking the hair out of her face as he continued. "Don't die."

"If I don't make it out of here alive, you have to know what will happen. You can save lives if you listen to me at this moment. Prepare. You have to train your beta's when you become an alpha. This is a good time away, but knowing it now save's Erica, Boyd, and a hell lot of people. Save them all." Whispering a few words into his ear, her grip loosened on his shirt, her dropping to the ground as he stared blankly into the air.

"Is she dead?" Scott asked him, afraid if he wanted to know the truth as Derek tilted his head over his shoulder, looking towards the ground.

"Not yet. She is going to die and you are going to help me," Starting to stand, he ordered Scott around, waiting as he took the other end of her as he carried her top half as he carried her bottom half. "I didn't bit you, Scott. There is another werewolf called an alpha. I don't know who he is, but you need to help me find out."

"Will it save her life?" Scott asked, his eyes flickering over to see Brooke on the floor inside the house, hearing her faint heartbeat.

"Possibly." Turning their heads towards her, they were unaware of the red eyes watching them like prey, them not blinking as they continued to stare.


End file.
